


as long as we’re together

by banrens



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens
Summary: misaki comforts aoi
Relationships: Goto Misaki/Wakakusa Aoi
Kudos: 12





	as long as we’re together

“Aoi?”

Aoi looked up at Misaki, surreptitiously wiping a tear from his eye. He zipped up the bag he was packing, setting it down amongst the rest of the luggage they had been packing.

“Ah, Misaki. How’s everyone else doing?”

“Yamato forgot somethin’ important, so they went back to his house to get it.” Misaki rested his hands on his hips, sighing. “He’s such an idiot.”

“Don’t act like you’re so different.” Aoi scolded jokingly, sighing as his boyfriend enveloped him in his arms, feeling his many, many worries washing away. 

“I wonder when we should tell everyone else we’re datin...” Misaki trailed off, his eyes focused past Aoi’s shoulder. The band had been packing to depart for Tokyo. They were still in a state of shock they got accepted into something as big as LRfes, and things had been moving too quickly for them to process.

“I’m still not sure... it’s going to be ever harder to keep it a secret one we’re all living together.” Aoi muttered, unthinkingly playing with strands of Misaki’s hair.

Misaki shook his head, leaning against the wall as he held Aoi in his arms. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, his cheeks dusted a faint red. “We’ll manage to find the words, Aoi.” He assured, flashing Aoi a grin that showed off his sharp teeth. 

“Still,” Aoi began, his bright magenta-colored eyes shining wistfully.“I’m scared, Misaki. I’m scared to leave so much behind...i’m scared because of all of this change.” He began to cry again, letting go of Misaki to wipe his tears away with his sleeves. “I d-don’t want to go this far just to lose...I’m so scared...”

Misaki could only comfortingly stroke Aoi’s hair as he sobbed into Misaki’s shoulder.Misaki had gotten worse with dealing with emotions over the years, especially when it came to over people’s. Maybe at one point, he’d see the current Aoi as the person he’d used to be, but now, with the vivid memory of Aoi giving a speech on stage, speaking confidently despite his many tears, gave Misaki the knowledge that Aoi was so much stronger than he appeared.

“Aoi. Look at me.” Misaki said firmly, gently tilting Aoi’s head upwards to face him. 

“I don’t know if you realize how much you do for us.” Aoi simply stared back, tears still rolling down his face. “You’ve helped me through the darkest parts of my life, and you still continue to put up with us.” 

Misaki rubbed away Aoi’s tears with his thumb, smiling softly. “There’s no need to cry over things that haven’t happened yet, kay? We’re all scared, but we’re goin’ to try our best”

Misaki pulled Aoi closer, allowing Aoi to just relax and cry the rest of his tears in his arms. After a while, Aoi finally pulled away, his face till slick with tears, smiling.

“You’re right. As long as I have you and everyone else, I won’t have worry.” 

He held his boyfriend’s hand as he reached up to kiss him, before pulling away, his smile remaining. 

“Thank you, Mi-chan.” He whispered, wiping away the last of his tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think aoi calls misaki mi-chan teasingly but misaki grows to like it :D i love misaoi so much


End file.
